Revenge
by Blues32
Summary: It's payback time! Malichor wants revenge on Raven for tossing him back into the book only a minute into his freedom. To get it, he's willing to enlist a little help from others with a grudge. Multiple pairings. Read and Review
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I finally decided to use Blood Moon in a story. I had mentioned Blood Moon in "What Darkness Fears" briefly but didn't go into it. I also haven't used Malichor much, so I figured it was about time. Oh and if you don't know why Ravager is where she is…it's because nobody reviewed my story "Babysitting". If nobody reviews it, I don't finish it. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Revenge is a Blast"**

**Chapter One**

**Jinx's Cell, Night**

Jinx hadn't done much of anything since she arrived in jail. Her hearing gone, she was pretty much alone in a silent world. She left the cell when she was prompted to, did as she was supposed to, then returned to the same position. That position was sitting on her bed and staring at her pale hands. It was like she saw a stain on them that nobody else could see. She spoke in what she hoped was a whisper.

Jinx: Should have done more. Should have tried harder.

Voice: Nobody's blaming you.

For the first time in a long time, Jinx's eyes left her hands. She looked around, confused. She had heard a voice…she had HEARD a voice! She clapped her hands. Nothing.

Jinx: Great…now I'm going crazy.

Voice: Am not.

There it was again! She WAS crazy!

Jinx: Are too.

Voice: Jinxy, Jinxy, Jinxy…always doubting me, aren't you?

Jinx's heart leapt in her chest. She knew that voice. It couldn't be…it wasn't possible! How could…

Jinx: Sonic…?

:: CUE THEME ::

**Jinx's Cell**

Holding her head, Jinx tried to expunge the obvious insanity that had gripped her. She was hearing voices in her head. Wonderful. As if she needed another reason to be miserable.

Sonic: Are you going to talk to me or not? Despite what you may think, I can't read your mind, baby.

Jinx: Go away…

Sonic: You don't want that…do you?

Jinx gave her answer some thought. It wasn't just a voice…the first voice she had heard in a month…it was HIS voice.

Jinx: …no.

Sonic: Great. …why so down?

Jinx: …well, let's see. I'm in jail, deaf, and my dead boyfriend's voice is echoing in my head.

Sonic: Deaf?! Hold on now…there's no way I'm…give me a second…

The buzzing in her head grew louder, almost ear piercing. Suddenly it stopped.

Sonic: Better?  
Jinx: Well the…

Her eyes widened.

Jinx: I…I can…

She could HEAR. It was a miracle! If she wasn't in jail, she'd be celebrating.

Sonic: Still doubting me?

Jinx: No, not at all. …I missed you so much.

Sonic: Sorry I didn't say something earlier. I was building strength. Getting blown to bits like that is surprisingly tiring.

Shaking her head, Jinx remembered WHY it wasn't possible for her to be hearing Sonic.

Jinx: How'd you survive?

Sonic: It was never lethal. Cyborg disrupted my body with that blast…but I pulled myself back together. …'course my body with all its boyish charms are utterly gone…which brings us to the topic of the day.

Jinx: What's that?

Sonic: Getting revenge.

Now there was a novel idea. Of course, it was one filled with problems.

Jinx: How am I supposed to do that? I'm in jail.

Sonic: Well, break out!

Jinx: What, do you think it's easy?

Sonic: It was for me.

Jinx: Then YOU break me out.

Sonic: I'm not strong enough to do that.

Damn. It just couldn't be easy, could it? Sighing, Jinx laid out on her bed.

Sonic: Well?

Jinx: I'm thinking! Don't rush me.

Sonic: Fine, fine…I'll just wait inside your inner ear…or wherever this is.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Yeah, that would help. A guilt trip. Oh, feel sorry for the disembodied guy in her head. Some men never change…

**Dumpster**

An odd place to focus on, but with reason. Kitten reached into the dumpster, grabbing the first piece of former food she could find and shoving it into her mouth. She hated herself…hated what she was forced to become. Her home in ruins, her body acting oddly, and the fact that she couldn't get to her father to fix it…it was all too much. Her hair was filthy. The clothes she had stolen were in no better state. She couldn't keep down normal food anymore. Her stomach couldn't handle it unless she poured sugar all over it first. Do you know how bad pizza tastes covered in sugar? Do you? Rotten food, she could also handle. A fly caught her attention. Her hand darted out and she caught it, cramming it into her mouth before she could even think. With that, she jumped straight up, climbing the building and sitting on the roof holding her head.

Kitten: Why is this HAPPENING to me?!

If anyone was around that knew anything, they'd tell her it was because she was injected with an experimental serum and was blasted by a DNA scrambling ray gun, which in turn mutated her. Then she turned into a giant bug, which crashed in the forest, splitting it open. The bug acted like a cocoon, allowing her to emerge alive and well, but more changed then before. …but that wasn't the answer she was hoping to hear.

Kitten: This is all the Titan's fault! They did this to me!

Well, to be fair, her recollection of the events that led to her transformation were hazy at best. It wasn't JUST the fact that she was too spoiled to admit her own faults that made her jump to that conclusion. She hugged her legs to her chest.

Kitten: Especially that bitch with the red hair…

Raising her fist, Kitten brought it down, punching a hole through the roof.

Kitten: …ow!

Well, it was a solid roof after all. Holding her hand, she fell on her back and stared at the cloudy night sky, the stars blocked from sight.

Kitten: …I'm not going to say it…not going to say it.

It started to rain. …well, it looks like she didn't need to say "At least it's not raining". She sputtered in the sudden downpour and ran for the nearest shelter. She hated the rain…it made her feel…sick. It was another new affliction she didn't understand. Kitten really wished she had paid more attention in school. There was probably a good reason for all her problems, but she had no idea what it was. Now where to go…ah! The junk yard probably had some overhanging junk she could duck under.

**Asylum**

The sign on the door read "Alice Black", though the patient never responded to that name. At first, she didn't respond to anything at all. The only thing that made her react was turning out the light, which prompted her to scream loudly until the light was turned back on. After some time, she managed to leave her near catatonic state, now responding to those around her with no difficulty. She still hated it when you turned off the light, though. If you called her Alice, she'd rebuke you, demanding that you call her by her chosen name, Blood Moon. The Titans dropped her off one day. When asked what happened, they simply informed the staff that the girl had come down with a severe case of night terrors. Only Alice knew the truth and she'd never tell it. It would only ensure her stay at the asylum. Who would believe that she had accomplished what she had? It all began in her childhood. Alice suffered from a skin condition. This condition caused her to burn under the sun if exposed for a short amount of time. A single minute of sun light could result in a bad sun burn…longer and…well, it was best not to think about it. Oddly enough, she didn't react that way to light bulbs, regardless of type. As such, Alice rarely went out during the day. If she did, she would wear sun block and carry an umbrella. In time, she began to hate the sun. To others it was a blessing…the object that provided warmth and light to this world. To her it was a wicked, spiteful thing that existed solely to ruin her life. People made fun of her…some tried to steal her umbrella, knowing what it would do! That's when she began to hate people. By then, Alice despised both daylight and people. That really put a damper on her life…until she discovered Gothicism. Goths understood her pain…sort of. By thirteen she was dressing in black, wearing thick make up, and most importantly, reading every occult book she could get her hands on. Her obsession soon went WAY beyond even the most hardcore Goth. Spells, incantations, she began to memorize as many as she could get her hands on…providing that the affects were…interesting enough. As it turns out, she was rather talented in spell casting. Then Alice learned about HIM. A boy with the power to control the one thing she loved more then anything else. Darkness. As the sun's mortal enemy (that's what she thought of it as) darkness was her best friend. As she studied this odd looking boy with his crop of white hair, she began to burn with a jealous rage. Why should HE get that power when all he used it for was stupid little acts of "heroism"? So she planned to take that power for herself. She researched the spell for it, but it would require something…difficult. The boy would have to love her…or close to it…in order for the transfer to be successful. Determined to have her beloved darkness at her side, however, Alice vowed to make him fall for her. The hard part was meeting him. Summoning spells were her answer to that. By summoning a beast and having it come after her, she got the attention of the boy and his friends. Then she turned on the charm. To her horror, however, she wasn't very good. She stumbled over her words often and realized that she didn't sound too sincere…because it was making her stomach turn. The boy, however, was desperate, it seemed…or stupid. Maybe both. Either way, she soon had him around her finger. The only problem was the pale skinned girl that always gave her a death glare whenever they saw each other. Somehow, that girl suspected her and confronted her one evening while she was waiting for the boy to be ready for their date. The pale girl told her that she wasn't sure why Alice was messing with the boy, but if she hurt him, the pale girl promised to make her regret it. Apparently she had suffered a recent heartbreak and was now very determined to make sure her friends didn't suffer the same fate. Well, the bitch failed at that. Alice soon laid claim to all of the boy's delicious power. …for about an hour. She fought with the boy's friends, even that pale girl who attacked her with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. They weren't the problem. The problem was that suddenly everything went black. Then Alice saw them…everywhere she looked, hungry, mindless monsters out for her blood. Hideous creatures that must have crawled from the depths of Hell itself. She heard the screams of the damned and the howls of the demons that reveled in their damnation. It was too much. The darkness had turned on her. Desperate to be free of the sights, sounds, and smells of death and the things that cause it, she gave the power back…but the images and sounds stayed. That's when the Titans put her in the asylum. During that time, her brown hair turned white. The doctors at the asylum said it was from fear. Alice, however, knew they were wrong. The darkness…it was still inside her. Growing…feeding on her fear. It was sorry for hurting her the first time…but when it was strong enough…she would wield its might once more. Blood Moon would be feared again. …and she would blot the accursed sun out forever. First, however, there was a more important detail. In order to gain FULL power…the so called "rightful owner" would need to be dispatched. The fact that she had to fake loving that disgusting beast would only make revenge that much sweeter. Yes, in time, she would kill Shade and all his friends. Blood Moon held up her hand and a shadow slithered from her shirt sleeve. Very soon, in fact. Just as soon as she was out. …but the sun would rise in only a few hours…then she would hide from it and sleep.

**Junkyard Lair**

Ravager sighed as she lit her cigarette. Working for Gremlin turned out to be so much more boring then working for her father. Sure, she had more interesting training dummies to fight with…but did this guy EVER do anything with his time? You know, something evil-like? Noooo. All he did was mope, plan, build, and repeat! Well, that and eat, sleep, and other such essentials.

Thorn: _Cut him a break…he's working on it._

Ravager: Since when were you patient?

Thorn: _Since we finally took a step in the right direction. Revenge on your father is close now._

Besides, Thorn couldn't get made at that fang toothed cutie. Such a sense of fashion too. Maybe once she took over, she'd create servants in the image of his battle suit. Ah, but those were thoughts for another time. Ravager, fed up with waiting, decided it was time to talk with her "brother". She found him in his workshop, tinkering with…something.

Ravager: Hey!

Gremlin: GAH!

Gremlin fumbled with the tools he was holding as Ravager startled him. He spun, his mask's eyes flaring. It made Ravager wonder if he had somehow programmed the suit to respond to anger or if he was pressing something to make it do that.

Gremlin: What?! You could blow us all to pieces if you do that!

Ravager: I'm bored enough for that to be an improvement.

Gremlin: Well, go mess with G-9!

Ravager: She went on vacation…under YOUR orders, might I add.

Gremlin: …did she…? …are you sure?

How could a genius be this forgetful? Ravager sighed.

Ravager: Yes, I'm sure. I…

Computer: Attention…unknown creature entering parameter. Species unclassifiable.

Ravager: Finally! I was getting so bored!

Ravager pressed the butt of her cigarette on her metal helmet, putting it out before dropping it and running for the exit. Sighing, Gremlin picked it up and threw it out.

Gremlin: I'm going to get that girl an ashtray…or a nicotine patch.

**Jinx's Cell**

Something woke Jinx up. It wasn't exactly a NOISE per say…more like a…well, it was hard to explain. All she knew was that she was now awake. She sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Jinx: You say something?

Sonic: Nope. Go back to sleep, babe.

Same old Sonic… If it were anyone else calling her "babe" she'd kick their ass. …also they would have to have an ass to kick, which Sonic lacked at the moment. Deciding that she had imagined whatever woke her up…or perhaps dreamed it…Jinx laid down to go back to sleep…when a swirling vortex opened on her wall. Jinx blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Jinx: What the…?

Sonic: What? What is it?

Jinx: A swirling vortex on the wall.

Sonic: What color?

Jinx: Kind of blue with…

Shaking her head, Jinx scowled.

Jinx: What difference does that make?

Sonic: You're not painting a good picture for me. I can't see out of your ear unless you turn your head.

Sighing, Jinx turned her head.

Sonic: Blue?! That's clearly purple.

Jinx: Look, you're missing the…

Voice: Are you going to sit there or are you going to take this offer of freedom?

Sonic: Freedom is good, Jinxie.

After brief debate in her head, Jinx decided that freedom was indeed good. Sighing, Jinx stood up.

Jinx: If this kills me, Sonic, I'm blaming you when I'm in Hell.

Sonic: Aw…you're not going to Hell, Jinx. You're too pretty for Hell.

Jinx: Like that's a valid excuse…

Shaking her head, Jinx wandered into the vortex.

**Junkyard**

Wiping her wet face, Kitten shivered. It was cold…she was wet…her life SUCKED! How could it possibly get any worse?!

Ravager: HA!

Yelping, Kitten ducked under the blade swung at her head. Ravager noted that the girl had yellow eyes…which, in her mind, validated her attempts to remove the blonde's head. She kicked the blonde over, spinning her sword and prepared to thrust it through Kitten's abdomen. Clenching her teeth, Kitten's legs snapped back, propelling her up like a grasshopper. Ravager gasped before she was tackled. Kitten held the arm with the sword down. Straining, Ravager found she was unable to even get Kitten to budge.

Kitten: I'm sick of being messed with by everyone and everything! I can't kill the rain, but I can sure kill you!

Kitten grabbed her helmet and began to squeeze. Ravager could hear the metal creak as it gave in to Kitten's enhanced strength. A red blast struck Kitten, sending her off Ravager. Gremlin sighed and lowered the gun he was holding. He recognized the girl…though how she got so powerful was beyond him.

Gremlin: Kitten, what are you doing in my junkyard?

Huffing, Ravager sat up.

Ravager: No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just hearing the concern in your voice is enough for me.

Staggering to her feet, Kitten rubbed the spot where the beam had hit. It had really hurt…

Kitten: I was looking for a place to dry off.

Gremlin: Then go HOME Kitten.

Kitten: My home exploded, dickweed!

Well, actually, she busted through in the form of a giant bug, but she had no recollection of that. Sighing, Gremlin shrugged.

Gremlin: Alright, fine. Whatever. …ugh…I'm too nice. Come in, it's a lot drier in there.

Kitten: Really?! You mean it?

Ravager: You can't mean it…she tried to crush my head!

Kitten: After you tried to cut mine off!

Before the argument could continue, a vortex opened, looking very much like the one Jinx had gone into.

Voice: If you desire vengeance against the ones who have wronged you, enter here.

Vengeance was good. Shrugging, Ravager headed for the vortex. Gremlin grabbed her arm.

Gremlin: You don't know what that is or where it goes! Are you crazy?!

Ravager: …aren't you?

Gremlin: …good point. Well, it's not like we have anything better to do right now.

Kitten: Wait for me!

The three ran into the vortex.

**Asylum**

Blood Moon slept soundly, as she did every dawn until dusk. The vortex opened in her room as well. This was starting to look like some sort of pattern…

Voice: If you desire to control true darkness, enter here.

Blood Moon: Zzz…

What? I never said she woke up.

Voice: …wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!

Swearing, Blood Moon rolled out of the bed and landed on her side.

Blood Moon: What?! What do you want?!

Voice: Ugh…I said, "If you desire to control true darkness, enter here"!

Blood Moon: Oh! Why didn't you say so?

And so Blood Moon entered the vortex as well.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Revenge"**

**Chapter Two**

**World in the Vortex**

The five people landed inside at roughly the same moment…on top of each other. Gremlin's armor made him the heaviest…and sadly he wasn't on the bottom of the pile.

Jinx: Gaaack! Get off! Get off!

Ravager: My freaking spine!

Kitten: I hate my damn life!

Sighing, Gremlin pushed himself off the women, causing the one on his back to fall off. She didn't seem to notice.

Blood Moon: Damn it all! I thought I was done having hallucinations!

Voice: I assure you, my lady, this is quite real.

Gremlin: …uh oh.

Ravager: Would…you…get…off!

Kitten rolled off Ravager, who got off Jinx. Ravager dusted herself off.

Ravager: Now, what do you mean "uh oh"?

Voice: His voicing concern about something he did some time ago. Fortunately, it was through that action…

A huge blackish purple dragon appeared before them. Blood Moon tilted her head to the side at the sight of it, but reacted in no other fashion. Gremlin gulped and waved nervously. The others just looked shocked.

Malichor: …that I was freed.

They stared, mouths agape.

Kitten: That's…

Jinx: A dragon.

Sonic: I thought dragons were green.

Jinx: Apparently not.

Kitten: What's apparently not? Is it a dragon or not?

…oh yeah. Nobody else could hear Sonic.

Jinx: It's a dragon.

Ravager: I don't care if he's from the land of Hanalee…

I just know I misspelled that.

Ravager: …he's going to tell us what he brought us here for.

To their surprise, the dragon shrank to the form of a man, made entirely of paper. The only thing that showed any signs of life were the eyes.

Malichor: My name is Malichor…and I've called you here to grant you your desires. Your desires for revenge…your desires for power. The desire to see those in the giant T shaped tower dead…I shall grant it.

Well, nobody could deny that that sounded utterly delightful. Kitten huffed.

Kitten: I'm not doing anything dressed in a bunch of stolen rags.

Ravager: A shower wouldn't hurt you either.

Kitten: What did you say?!

Kitten shoved her face right up to Ravager's.

Ravager: I said you smell like a landfill!

Kitten: You LIVE in a landfill!

Ravager: You take that back, bitch!

Gremlin: …we DO live in a landfill.

Ravager: We live UNDER the landfill!

Malichor: …hello? Remember me? Offering you the chance of a life time?

Blood Moon: I accept…but the blonde is right. These clothes aren't good enough.

Jinx: I'd like to get out of my prison uniform.

Malichor sighed. Humans…such needy creatures. However, in his weakened state, he couldn't face the Titans alone. He couldn't maintain his dragon form for more then one hour at a time. While he did have a large amount of spells at his disposal…he didn't have the magical energy inside him to cast them all anymore. Which, of course, was all Raven's fault. He was free. Everything was perfect. Nobody could stop him…but out of all the things to remember, Raven actually managed to memorize the curse from the book! Why didn't he rearrange those letters?! …eh, how was he supposed to know the girl had a photographic memory? With a quick few spells, he altered the clothes of the three women to what they desire. Jinx was back in her usual gothic Peter Pan looking thing, Kitten had her costume back (from the Spider-man crossover. Read it now! Trust me, it won't be hard to figure out which one of my stories it is by title alone) and she was cleaned of all the filth that had accumulated during her stay outdoors, but Blood Moon never had a costume until now. Her clothes were gray, with darker gray on her pants from the knee down, the same for her shirt from the elbow up. She wore black gloves that left her index finger and pinkie uncovered. Her shoes were high heeled boots, something she had worn for a long time. So long that her feet felt funny when she wasn't wearing something like that. On her back, fastened with a chain around her neck, was a black cape. The others sweatdropped.

Sonic: Freaky…

Jinx: Very…medieval.

Blood Moon: Like I care what you think.

Blood Moon examined herself further, liking her wardrobe change. Jinx grumbled.

Sonic: What a bitch…

Jinx: Tell me about it…oops…

Kitten: Tell you about what?

Jinx: Nothing.

Sonic: You need to stop talking to me.

Jinx: I know that! …oh damn it…

Gremlin: …oookay. Let's just choose to ignore Jinx's random outbursts. What are you suggesting, Mal?

Malichor: First, I suggest that you don't try my patience by using ridiculous nicknames to address me.

Gulping, Gremlin nodded. He was unaware, as was everyone else, of Malichor's loss of power. As such, he felt it was best not to irk the dragon.

Malichor: As for the revenge, however…I have that well planned...

**Titan Tower: Starfire's Room, Night Fall**

There comes a time in every man's life where they must stand up for what they believe in. They must stand fast against temptation and prove their worth. As Robin steeled himself, he knew one very important thing…

Starfire: Nnngh! You use much of the hair product, Robin…altering your hairstyle will prove difficult…but it is good to have diversity in one's life, yes?

Robin: …yeah…diversity…great.

…this was NOT one of those times. Why? Because Robin is a guy. Starfire is a girl. I shouldn't need to go any further then that. When a guy wants to get back at a girl, they have to come up with something detailed. The girl just says "no touchie" and the guy is in misery. Starfire put her foot on Robin's back as she pulled the comb through his hair with all her strength. Biting his lip, he struggled not to yelp in pain.

Starfire: It is like attempting to comb a paved street…

Then stop! For the love of mercy, woman, stop! Why did she have to be so unbearably cute!? If she would just belch or something, Robin would have the spine to get out of that mess! Just a little less attractive and Robin could mount a resistance! Sweet mother of mercy! SOMEBODY MAKE THIS STOP! The tower suddenly shook. Things fell off Starfire's dresser.

Starfire: What was that?  
Robin: I don't know, but we better go see.

Thank you, O' mysterious shaking thing! Thank you! The pair rushed to the main room to see what the trouble was. Raven had her hands pressed against the glass of the window, her head hanging. Shade was behind her. Judging from his face, he was trying to think of something to say. Cyborg was a further distance away, looking tense as well.

Robin: What? What is it?

Silence for a moment. Then Raven spoke with a voice that was filled with choked anger.

Raven: Malichor. He just flew by the window.

Starfire: M…Malichor? Are you certain?

Raven slammed her hands against the glass and turned to face Starfire, her teeth clenched.

Raven: How many dragons would come to THIS city?! Fly by THIS tower?! He's doing it to mock me, I know he is!

Shade: Raven, calm down…

Raven: I AM CALM!

…well, she sure sounded it. Robin decided not to say anything to her just yet. Let her calm a moment.

Robin: Where's Beast Boy and Terra?

Cyborg: Think they went to the movies…but their not responding to the communicator.

To be fair, the theaters do ask that you turn off your cell phone during the movie and that's pretty much what a communicator is.

Raven: We can't wait for them, he could get away.

Malichor passed by again.

Shade: …I think he's circling us.

Raven: I'll make him wish he stayed in that book…

Robin: Let's go.

**Docks**

When they went to the roof to fight Malichor, he flew over to the docks. With no time to grab a car or something, Cyborg and Robin allowed the others to carry them over. Upon landing, Malichor turned into his humanoid form. The Titans landed in front of him. Raven looked like she wanted to rip his throat out with her teeth. Apparently she was just a bit sore about the whole "trick you into freeing me" thing. …seriously, I hated that episode. Raven didn't deserve that crap. Then again, I hated most episodes that had Raven as anything other then a sarcastic depressed person…which means I hated most of season four. But enough about that.

Malichor: Ah…my sweet Raven. What a delight to see you again.

Raven: You've got a lot of nerve showing your papier-mâché face around here.

Malichor: I take it you're not happy to see me.

Raven's cloak flashed red.

Raven: What was your first clue? When I'm done with you, your time in the book will be heaven compared to the rest of your existence!

Malichor: I invite you to do your worst.

Raven was about to charge when Shade put his hand on her shoulder.

Shade: Easy…he's goading you. Use your head.

Her first instinct was to throw his hand off and ignore him, but his words made sense. Taking a deep breath, Raven nodded.

Raven: You're right. Nice try, Malichor, but it won't work.

Malichor: Oh, were that my only plan, I'd be disappointed with that news.

Before Raven could ask what that meant, Shade was bowled over…by shadows. Starfire was dive bombed by Kitten who dragged the Tamaranian along the ground. A metal cable shot around Robin, binding his arms as it went around his waist, and he was pulled away from his friends. Lastly, a pink burst of magic struck the planks under Cyborg, causing them to collapse. Raven looked at what had happened in stunned silence. She was suddenly aware of someone standing behind her.

Malichor: Now, my sweet Raven…let's dance.

With no one to curb her anger, Raven's eyes flashed red.

Raven: **Fine. I'll lead!**

Raven flung her arm, sending Malichor into the wall on the nearest warehouse. Raven slithered over, dark tendrils behind her. She hadn't gotten a crack at him when he joined the Brotherhood, but now…NOW was her chance. Malichor could fool the others, perhaps, but Raven could FEEL his weakness. Time to cause him pain. Before she could reach Malichor, however, he returned to his dragon form. He had shifted back to conserve energy. Now he could go all out. Stunned at the sudden change, Raven barely managed to shield herself from the flames of his breath. Blinded, she didn't see the tail coming, smacking her aside.

**Shade**

Shade managed to pull himself from the disobedient shadows with his own, panting and feeling more then a little confused. A dark feminine chuckle snapped him out of his confusion.

Blood Moon: Aw…did the doggie lose his owner?

Shade: You…?!

Blood Moon raised her arms dramatically, shadows flailing from her cape.

Blood Moon: I'm ascending…soon…once you're dead…it will ALL be mine. I will swallow this world in darkness forever. The damned sun will NEVER burn me again.

Shade: You're even crazier then last time.

Try as he might, Shade couldn't gain control of the shadows coming from Blood Moon. All the other shadows responded without hesitation, but hers ignored his will. Blood Moon rose up, her cape flapping. Shade swore. She could fly too?

Blood Moon: …but to gain complete control, it's not enough that I kill you. I have to break you first.

Shadows launched from Blood Moon's cape, forming bladed weapons. Shade slid around them.

Shade: I don't know how you got these powers, Alice, but you're still an amateur.

Blood Moon clenched her teeth. Tendrils shot out like lightning, wrapping around Shade's limbs.

Blood Moon: Don't! Call! Me! ALICE!

With each shout, Shade was slammed into something. A nearby building, the ground…another building…and so on. By the time she dropped him, he was busted up and bleeding. He staggered to his feet. Blood Moon calmed down and brushed her white hair from her face.

Blood Moon: Excuse me. I lost my temper.

Shade spat blood and growled.

Shade: It ain't all you're gonna lose.

He charged her, boxing the pain away like he learned to do so long ago. He'd be in agony later…now wasn't a good time. Surprised at his resilience, Blood Moon cried out as he raked her stomach with his claws. When Shade got mad he used his shadows less and his claws more. It made no sense to Blood Moon. Why would anyone shy away from using such glorious power? She felt blood flowing from the wound.

Blood Moon: You little…

Shade choked as a shadow wrapped around his neck like a noose. Her smirk was cut off as a shadow rope wrapped around her own neck. They both coughed and squeezed the other. It was all a matter of who passed out first…and unlike Shade, Blood Moon had no reservations about killing Shade, so she was squeezing much harder.

**Cyborg**

Cyborg coughed as the dust settled around him. Looking up, he saw Jinx leaning against one of the support posts for the dock above them. Hmph…must have been low tide.

Jinx: Listen to the sound of the ocean…relaxing, isn't it? You learn to appreciate sounds when you go deaf, Cyborg. You really do.

Cyborg stood up. Jinx's fists were tightly balled up. Her muscles were visibly tense. The relaxed attitude she was showing was definitely not what she was feeling.

Cyborg: Jinx, I know you're upset…

Jinx: Oh good…

She flung a hex at the sand in front of him, causing it to burst up around him. His eye watered as sand got in it. A suddenly impact told him Jinx had just kicked him across his face.

Jinx: …I'd hate for you to be confused about why I'm doing this.

Cyborg felt really guilty about this, but he couldn't just let Jinx kick him around. His friends needed him. Just when the sand was settling, Jinx cast another hex, making another sand cloud. Cyborg could feel it slipping into his metal body. …g…getting…ha…harder to…move…

Jinx: I'm going to teach you a few things, Cyborg. None of them are anything you'll like.

**Starfire**

Starfire's face hurt from the repeated punches. Kitten was in a rage, giving her a pretty big advantage. The fact that Starfire was sure the blonde was a rotting giant insect husk before seeing her again didn't help the alien any.

Kitten: You ruin everything, don't you?! Just one big home wrecking…

Catching Kitten's fist, Starfire squeezed her hand. The two floated in the air, struggling with each other.

Starfire: If you are referring to your own home, it was YOU who did the wrecking!

Starfire winced as a reminder of Kitten's abilities made itself known. Kitten grinned as dug her nails into Starfire's palm, injecting her venom. Starfire pulled back, punching with the other arm. She had forgotten how much it hurt. Kitten wiped the greenish blood from her lip. Strange…she used to freak out when she bled. Maybe her time on the streets was actually helping to toughen her up. She brought both fists down on Starfire, sending her toward the ground. Kitten dove after her, grabbing her and ending the fight with a fierce pile driver.

**Robin**

The cable wasn't giving. Gremlin punched Robin again. He cursed himself. The idea that someone like Malichor would get help never even occurred to Robin. He had blundered right into a trap! Gremlin laughed loudly.

Gremlin: Now this is fun. If I had known it would have worked so well, I'd have tethered you to a pole a long time ago.

It was a shame Ravager was missing this…but since she had no DIRECT quarrel with any particular Titan, Malichor sent her back. No doubt she was pissed and wrecking the place…but oh well. It was worth his revenge. Gremlin cracked his knuckles.

Gremlin: In as much as I'm enjoying kicking your ass, Robin, I'm not supposed to kill you just yet, so…

Gremlin gassed him.

**Titan Tower: Hallway**

Beast Boy rubbed his chin. Something was up…where WAS everybody? They came back from a long movie and found the tower utterly empty…but the T-car was still there.

Beast Boy: Told Cy to put voice mail on the communicators…

Terra: Gar!

Terra ran up to him. Judging from her expression, she didn't find anything.

Terra: Anything?

Beast Boy: Nothing…something isn't right.

Terra: Something better not be right. If this is a prank from Cyborg, he's getting my foot shoved up his metal ass. Try tracking their signals.

Beast Boy tried to do just that, but found that the tracking devices in the communicators were off-line. Terra bit her lip.

Terra: Okay, I'm worried now.

Beast Boy: Let's start combing the city. The tower is fine…so maybe they got into a fight somewhere else. Let's go.

Terra: Right behind you.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

As you know, unless I get a review, I don't post the remaining chapters. I've been thinking about this and I realize that it's not a good idea. If I don't post it all, the next story I post won't make sense and it all just breaks down. With this in mind I'll start to post all of the stories I put on. If I get a review, I'll put them all up at once. If not, I'll wait about a few days between each post. Please don't let this stop you from reviewing. I NEEDS ENCOURAGEMENT OR I CAN'T THINK OF STUFF! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Revenge is a Blast"**

**Chapter Three**

**Raven's Cell**

Raven groaned as she woke up. She vaguely recalled a battle…yet she felt no pain. …in fact, her headache that she had before the battle was gone as well. The room was poorly lit and her eyes had to take a moment to adjust.

Malichor: Awake at last.

Clenching her teeth, Raven glared at Malichor as he stepped into better view. He was back in his humanoid form.

Raven: Bastard…let me go now!

Raven tried to move, but her body below her neck was paralyzed. Looking down, she realized she was covered in paper…with spell markings all over it.

Malichor: As I'm sure you realize, those markings are preventing you from moving or even summoning your powers to bare.

Raven: What do you want, Malichor?

The false wizard shrugged, shaking his head in disappointment.

Malichor: You haven't even figured that out? And to think you were once such a studious pupil.

All he got in reply was a withering glare. It wouldn't have surprised him if he suddenly burst into flames from it.

Malichor: Revenge, Raven. Why else would I bind you up in paper, leaving you completely unable to do anything more then converse?

The pale girl's jaw dropped. Inconceivable. The NERVE of this dragon!

Raven: Revenge? For WHAT? YOU came into MY life. YOU seduced ME with kind words and a sympathetic ear. YOU tricked ME into casting a spell that put my friends and the city under my protection in danger. YOU broke MY heart. What do YOU have to get revenge for?

Malichor didn't answer the question. Instead, he moved on to a more sensitive subject.

Malichor: I see you've managed to move on with your life, my sweet Raven. Shade, isn't that his name?

Her eyes widened. The implications were obvious. For Malichor to bring this up…

Raven: Where is he? What have you done to him?

Malichor shook his head.

Malichor: I? Not a thing. I wouldn't dirty my hands on the beast.

Why that little…

Malichor: That's why I found a few…associates that had quarrels with your companions. The one called Blood Moon has him now.

Blood Moon?! Raven's eyes narrowed.

Raven: What good would that do? Blood Moon is just a mental patient.

Malichor: So she was when you saw her last…but the darkness inside has developed into power. However, she can't claim her full potential so long as it resides in Shade…so she must cut the power out of him.

Inside her chest, Raven's heart froze solid. Cut…the power out? Raven struggled against the magic that bound her.

Raven: No! Leave him alone!

It was no use. She couldn't even feel Red clawing at her the way she usually did when Shade was in danger…she couldn't feel any of her emo-clones, just the emotions they provided. The magic that bound her held steadfast.

Malichor: Ah, I would if I could, my sweet Raven…but sadly Blood Moon has a mind of her own. But I'll do you a kindness. I'll let you say your good byes to his corpse when she finishes.

Malichor turned and started to leave. Raven hung her head.

Raven: Shade…

**Cyborg's Cell**

Cyborg woke up…or at least he was pretty sure he was awake. He couldn't see anything. Yet he was SURE he was awake. Maybe he was dreaming? That was possible…

Jinx: …so he is. Hello, Cyborg. Can you hear me?

Cyborg tried to respond to the voice, but couldn't. His mouth wouldn't work…was his mouth even there? He felt so disoriented. He could hear the pink haired sorceress laugh. It wasn't a happy sound.

Jinx: I'll take your blank stare as a yes.

There was a sound…it sounded like a smack.

Jinx: Feel that? No? I just slapped you across the face. Hard too. My hand hurts. But you didn't feel a thing, did you? You can't see…can't feel…you can only hear. THIS is what you did to Sonic, Cyborg. I can hear his voice…he isn't happy.

Great…the girl had lost her mind. Then again, she wasn't the picture of mental stability before. Jinx laughed again.

Jinx: Now you're going to spend the rest of your miserable life like this. I'll keep you fed and powered…at least until I get bored. Time will be meaningless. There is no day, no night…no seconds, minutes, or hours…just an eternity. You're going to be begging for death, but nobody will ever hear it. Enjoy the darkness. It's all you'll know for the rest of your life!

He tried to calm himself down…it was okay…the others would save him. …right? Right?

**Shade's Cell**

Shade woke up to Blood Moon's smirking face. He yelped in surprise.

Blood Moon: Aw…did I startle you, snoocums?

Shade: You…

Shade struggled, but found himself bound up…in shadows. What a new experience. His eyes widened when he got a good look around him. Hideous THINGS slithered and lurked everywhere. It was apparent that the darkness in Blood Moon was a far more…disturbing entity then the one inside himself. A black serpent-like being slithered around him, hissing in his face. Blood Moon stroked its head like it was some cuddly pet.

Blood Moon: Aren't they precious? They can't wait to feast on your rotten corpse.

Shade: Then they'll move on to you.

SLAP. Blood Moon backhanded Shade across his face. Somebody apparently had anger issues.

Blood Moon: Silence. You don't know what you're talking about. The darkness and I were made for each other. Unlike YOU who waste its powers, I will use them give this entire world to it in sacrifice.

Shade: And then what?

Blood Moon: I rule this lifeless planet surrounded by that which I adore, obviously.

Idiot.

Shade: Why did I ever date you?

Blood Moon: Aw, you're hurting my feelings. Don't worry. I'll be sure to feed Raven to the dark as well. You can rot in the same stomach.

Shade: If you touch her…

Blood Moon: I won't. That's Malichor's pleasure, not mine. I owe him much. The least I can do is let him play with your bitch.

Shade growled and snapped his teeth at her. Yawning, Blood Moon made a snapping motion with her hands, like a bear trap closing. Several of the creatures bit Shade, making him bleed. He didn't take his angry eyes off her, didn't react at all. It unnerved Blood Moon, so she tried to cover it up.

Blood Moon: I wonder if you'll be able to hear the sound of her…how should I put this…deflowering? Unless of course, you've already dirtied her.

Now Shade was livid…but Blood Moon knew it wouldn't last. Soon depression would set in…and that would be when she killed him.

**Starfire's Cell**

Starfire screamed in pain as Kitten injected her with more venom. In the alien's arm was an IV that dripped the anti-venom into her system. Kitten could dump more and more of the painful toxin into Starfire's veins without killing her. Kitten picked up her glass of sugar laden water and chugged it before wiping her mouth.

Kitten: You'd think it would be great to have all this power, wouldn't you?

Starfire didn't answer. The pain started to fade thanks to the drip. Kitten threw the empty glass against the wall, shattering it.

Kitten: Well it totally SUCKS! What good is all this power if I have to be a FREAK?! Fangie won't even TALK to me anymore!

Starfire: It…was you who initiated this transformation, was it not?

Kitten: …

PUNCH! Kitten socked Starfire across her jaw.

Kitten: That's not the point! I just wanted to bust Fangie out of jail and that's all! Now I got no home…no friends…it's all YOUR fault! You and your friends!

Starfire: We did not force you or your "Fangie" to be criminals!

Kitten: Wow, you just don't know when to shut up, do you?

If only Starfire could get her powers working! What was wrong with her anyway? She saw no devices…perhaps the anti-venom was laced with something. Kitten ran her fingers along Starfire's face.

Kitten: Such a pretty face…it would really suck for you if something…

She dug a nail into Starfire's cheek, injecting more venom. Starfire bit her lip as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Kitten: …went and messed up that pretty, pretty face of yours.

**Robin's Cell**

Gremlin sighed. Coughing, Robin groaned as Gremlin pulled his fist away from Robin's gut. Despite his situation, Robin had to comment.

Robin: I…I've been tortured before…but you're the most bored tormentor I've had.

Gremlin: I'm not BORED!

Gremlin kicked Robin in the chest. Man, he hoped that sound wasn't a rib breaking. …either way, he had an idea.

Robin: It's Starfire, isn't it? You know the others won't hesitate to hurt her.

A fact that pained Robin as well…but he had to keep his face straight. If he pleaded it would give Gremlin reason to scoff at his attempt. Gremlin lowered his fists. Obviously Robin had hit the nail on the head.

Robin: Then do something about it. Get her out of here.

Gremlin: …I…you're right. I have to save her before it's too late.

In a flash, Gremlin had one of his metal talons on Robin's throat.

Gremlin: But that doesn't let you off the hook.

Robin: Y…you think she'll let you rescue her with my blood on your hands?

Gremlin shook. He wanted to kill Robin…but he wanted to save Starfire as well. It came to one big question. What did he want more? Starfire's love or Robin dead? If not her love…then her happiness. Her existence. Gremlin lowered his hands.

Gremlin: …I hate to admit this…but you're right. I can't let them…damn it…

Gremlin punched him one last time. He had to move quickly…and time it just right.

**Starfire's Cell**

Starfire panted. Blood trickled from various cuts, but the anti-venom was still doing its job. Kitten had excused herself to use the little girl's room. It wasn't the pain that was the real torture. She had no idea if her friends were okay…and Robin… The pain was bad…but it was fear for her friends that made her weep. The door opened and she prepared for the torture to continue, her head hung. Suddenly her arms were freed and she fell to her knees.

Starfire: Wha…?

Gremlin: Shh!

Starfire was really confused now. Gremlin pulled something off the back of her neck. Instantly, Starfire felt her strength return. She grabbed Gremlin and held him against the wall.

Starfire: What are you planning?

Gremlin: I'm getting you out of here. We don't have much time. Kitten will be back soon. If you're caught, you'll have to deal with all of them at once.

Gremlin held up a Titan communicator, her own most likely.

Gremlin: Don't turn this on until you're outside or the signal will be detected and blocked.

Starfire's grip softened, as did her stern expression.

Starfire: Why do you aid me?

Gremlin: …you know I suck at showing it, but I do love you, Star. …I can't let them torture you. Get out…get help…and save your friends. The exit is down the hall and to the right. Stay along the ceiling and out of sight.

Starfire: I cannot leave without…

Gremlin: Don't be a fool! You need help if you're going to save ANYONE! Go! I've got a decoy that will keep Kitten convinced your still here. She's not too bright, after all…

Knowing he was right, Starfire bit her lip and left. She passed over Kitten as she bolted through the halls. As Gremlin said, the exit wasn't hard to find. As soon as she was outside, she opened her communicator to hit the distress button. She found a small note taped inside. She picked it off and read it. Her eyes widened. He must be joking… Sighing, she turned to examine the place she had left. The building was small and inconspicuous…right in the middle of the city. Her friends could have searched for months and never suspected it. She flew away. The note had left a suggestion that she really wasn't sure she wanted to follow…but the logic was undeniable. She had a fair idea where to look…but didn't want to. Really…didn't…want to.

**END PART THREE**


	6. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Revenge is a Blast"**

**Chapter Four**

**Abandoned Subway**

Starfire: KRYSTAL!

No reply. Perhaps they had gone out. She was doing something akin to suicide…wandering into the subway in search of the city's most deranged killers. A psychopath of the truest sense, Krystal killed without mercy, without regret, and without a real reason. Life was a game and she was winning. That was her philosophy. Oh and let's not forget the one Krystal lived with…Blackfire. Starfire's sister whom, for reasons beyond the red head's understanding, was filled with a pure hatred for the girl. Perhaps it was something to do with Blackfire's hair…all other Tamaranians had red hair. Now that she thought about it, why DID Blackfire have purplish black hair? Her thoughts were cut off as she was slammed into the wall. Blackfire's hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around her waist. That wasn't stopping her from choking her little sister, however.

Blackfire: Well, well…what's this? Lil' Starfire coming to visit? You should have called first.

Krystal: If we knew you were coming, we'd have baked you a cake. Baked you a cake. In my E-Z Bake.

Krystal trailed off as she realized that nobody understood the reference. In fact, she wasn't sure how SHE understood the reference (it was an E-Z Bake Oven commercial). Starfire coughed.

Starfire: I…I…n…need K…Krystal's help!

Blackfire loosened her grip. The concept was so humorous, she just had to hear the rest of it. Starfire coughed.

Starfire: Krystal, your brother is in grave danger…

Krystal: A tombstone fell on him? Get it? A little graveyard humor there…

Starfire: Someone is attempting to take his place.

Krystal's grin froze.

Krystal: T…take…my brother's place?

Starfire: She has powers similar to his and wishes to destroy him to replace him as the…

Starfire pulled the note out and read it again.

Starfire: "Avatar of darkness".

Krystal: The Avatar?! I scar my face and search for him! …wait, this is bad. Let her go, Blackie.

Blackfire: …you're kidding.

Krystal: Nope. I'm helping her out.

Blackfire: …you're KIDDING.

Sighing, Krystal shook her head.

Krystal: You don't understand. I can't let my brother get replaced. If he gets replaced, I get replaced. My powers will transfer to the nearest genetic match of this new chick.

Blackfire: Nnngh…wonderful.

Blackfire let her go, glaring daggers at her little sister. Krystal would be a bore without her powers…not to mention she may either recover her sanity or lose what she had left. If she regained her sanity, she'd be horrified at her own actions and possibly kill herself. If she lost more of her sanity, she'd be in a state of catatonia. She had no choice but to allow it.

Blackfire: Fine…but I'm NOT helping. I'm going to get dressed. Krystal, make sure she doesn't find our home or we'll have to move.

Krystal: Aye aye, Capitan! Squatalla! We're off!

Krystal started to head down the tracks toward the exit.

Blackfire: Koridan'r.

Starfire: Hmm?

Blackfire: …make sure she doesn't do something…painful to herself. You can't leave her unattended for too long.

…Starfire decided something right then. Her sister had a very strange taste in mates. Oh well…maybe Blackfire just liked to feel needed.

Starfire: I shall make sure she is taken care of.

Blackfire sighed. She was sure that meant "asylum". Oh well…Krystal could probably use some time in therapy…it seemed to help a little. She went into less jingles that way.

**Rooftop**

Groaning, Starfire silently begged her friends to hurry up. She had hit the distress button on her communicator and explained the situation the best she could to Beast Boy who was on his way. Krystal was…ALMOST behaving…save for constantly bursting into random movie quotes and song lyrics.

Krystal: This was no boating accident! Bark at the moon!

Finally the pair arrived. Terra stared at Krystal in shock.

Terra: …THIS is the unexpected help you told us not to attack?

Beast Boy shifted from a falcon to his normal self.

Beast Boy: Are you sure?

Krystal: Sure, sure, sure, sure…unsure, unsure, unsure, unsure.

Groaning again, Starfire nodded.

Starfire: Shade is being held captive by one who has similar powers. Only Krystal can defeat her.

Krystal: THIS IS SPARTA!

Beast Boy: What's with her? She's usually...less crazy.

Starfire: I do not know. …perhaps it is due to Shade's threat. She is concerned for her brother, but unable to show it.

Terra: Let's bust the others out before it's too late.

Starfire: Agreed. Here is what I propose…

**Robin's Cell**

At first it seemed like an odd idea, but Gremlin's suggestion to switch subjects was a great idea. Kitten was having even more fun tormenting Robin then she was with Starfire. The girl had become strangely unresponsive. Without the drip, Kitten couldn't constantly inject Robin…but one injection proved to be enough. The boy was in utter agony. Kitten put her finger under his chin.

Kitten: What's that? You're sorry for dumping me?

Robin couldn't reply. He had tape over his mouth.

Kitten: What? You think Starfire's an ugly skank? Why, Robin, that's just cruel.

Starfire: Oh no, Kitten…

Kitten froze. She turned slowly, not wanting to believe her ears. She found herself on the receiving end of a VERY painful punch. She flew into the wall. Starfire clenched her fists, forming starbolts.

Starfire: …though what I am about to do for the pain you have caused both Robin and myself COULD be considered such.

Kitten: How did…?

Another punch, this one amplified by the power of her starbolts. Kitten growled. It didn't matter how Starfire escaped. The bitch had and she had to put her down. She did it before, she could do it again. Unfortunately, what Kitten failed to understand was the reason she won was because Starfire was taken by surprise. This time the element of surprise belonged to Starfire. Kitten leapt at Starfire, claws ready to inject more of her painful venom. Starfire grabbed both hands. Kitten pulled, but to her horror, found that Starfire was too strong.

Kitten: H…how? Y…you're not supposed to be…this strong!

Starfire: My power comes from anger, Kitten…and I am VERY angry!

Starfire had been angry before…but what Kitten was doing to Robin set something off inside her. Robin did so much good…to be tormented over something as stupid as a break up…which technically was impossible since they were never really together…it made no sense. She slammed Kitten to the floor, backing away to avoid the slashing claws.

Kitten: It's not fair! After all this, I'm still weaker then you? It's not…

Starfire picked her up.

Starfire: Kitten, LIFE is not fair. Were it fair, I would have a loving sister, my parents would be alive, and I would not have to deal with YOU!

The next punch knocked Kitten cold. Sighing, Starfire turned and pulled the tape off Robin's mouth.

Robin: …ouch…

Starfire: I am sorry…perhaps…this will help?

Starfire pressed her lips to his. After a tender moment, she pulled back. He smiled weakly.

Robin: It's a start.

Starfire: Raven can clean the venom from your system once she herself has been rescued.

Starfire grabbed the chains on Robin's arm and pulled until they snapped. She did the same for the other ones.

**Cyborg's Cell**

Darkness…more darkness…lots of darkness. Man, this sucked…suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

Terra: Think fast!

Jinx let out a cry of surprise and pain.

Jinx: You!? How'd you find this place?

Terra: Who cares? I'm here and you're going to fix what you did to Cyborg!

Jinx: Fat chance. Do I look like a mechanic to you? I can't fix it. I can only break it.

More sounds of fighting. The suspense was killing him! C'mon Terra! Kick her ass!

Jinx: You were an idiot to think you could win in here! There's no rocks for you to use!

Terra: Oh yeah?!

Jinx: What the…?! AARGH! I know, I know, I can see that!

Jinx was still talking to Sonic, apparently. There was a thump.

Terra: Cy? Cy, can you hear me? …oh man…let's see…maybe if I connect this thing here…to that thing there…

…uh oh. This could be a problem.

**Shade's Cell**

Shade had numerous creatures gnawing on him at this point. Blood Moon scowled. Shade's rage hadn't faded yet. Was it possible that only Raven's corpse would break him? Of course, Malichor wanted SHADE'S corpse to torture Raven. …that made this tricky. Perhaps she could create a false Raven…or get that one in the metal armor to do it. He seemed talented at creating things.

Blood Moon: Still struggling? Fool…when will you realize that it's hopeless? Your Raven is as good as dead, if not dead already.

Shade finally stopped clenching his teeth and pulling at the shadows. He slumped. She was right…he had pulled and pulled, but these shadows wouldn't let go. His powers wouldn't respond in that room with it so filled with Blood Moon's shadows. Not to mention the blood loss. Blood Moon grinned. Now he was ready to die. Suddenly there was a flash of light.

Krystal: Leggo my Eggo!

Shade: Kr…Krystal?

Blood Moon: Who the hell?

Shade: She's my sister…and if she's helping me…you're…dead meat…

Snorting, Blood Moon snapped her fingers, calling several of the slithering creatures to her side.

Blood Moon: I honestly don't care who she is. I'm not afraid of some little girl.

The creatures leapt at Krystal. She held out her hand and a flash of light dispelled them with a piercing shriek. Krystal's grin turned wicked.

Krystal: You will be. You will be.

Krystal teleported behind Blood Moon and slashed her with her nails. While not the nearly unbreakable things her brother possessed, they were much sharper and stronger then a normal human's. They cut through both cape and clothes, drawing blood.

Blood Moon: Hold still!

Blood Moon tried to get her again. Unfortunately, Blood Moon had no skill in hand to hand fighting so she had to use her powers to catch Krystal. All sorts of creatures, from large four legged beasts to slithering serpents, came at her. Krystal dodged around them, blasting the bigger ones. During her dodging, she kicked Blood Moon across her face. Blood Moon staggered before sending tendrils from all directions. She smirked. She had the girl now. There was no way for her to dodge all of those tendrils. They wrapped around Krystal and began to squeeze. Krystal grinned wider.

Krystal: Aww…I love you too.

Krystal's body flashed, destroying her bindings. She disappeared and reappeared next to Blood Moon, kicking her again. She started doing a flurry of teleportation attacks. Blood Moon groaned and fell on her back. Krystal appeared above her and landed hard on her stomach, kneeling there. Blood Moon coughed. The shadows retreated, their mistress defeated. Krystal moved her face until it was mere inches from Blood Moon's, staring into her eyes.

Krystal: Now…you and me…are going to have some INTENSE fun.

THUMP! Krystal's head shot up at the sound. Shade had fallen forward, his bindings gone. Krystal's eye twitched as she stared at her fallen brother. Sighing, she punched Blood Moon across her face, knocking her out. She got up and knelt next to her brother, stroking his hair.

Krystal: …I'll be good for now. We'll play again some other time, bro.

She picked up his leg and started to drag him.

**Raven's Cell**

Raven's mouth hung open as she panted. Malichor…the bastard…had put fires around her. The heat was…she was sweating like mad, but couldn't move at all, not even to wipe the sweat from her face.

Malichor: How does it feel, Raven? How does it feel to be so uncomfortable, but unable to even move?

Raven couldn't speak. Her throat was completely dry.

Malichor: What's wrong? Thirsty?

Malichor chanted a spell. Raven sputtered as a wave of water fell over her. Despite herself, she tried to get as much of the life giving liquid into her mouth that she could. How humiliating…

Malichor: I don't want you to die just yet, Raven. You've much suffering to endure.

Beast Boy: I don't think so, dude.

Raven coughed, but her throat had been given enough fluid to manage a harsh whisper.

Raven: B…Beast Boy, no…h…he's too…strong…

Beast Boy had a chance while Malichor was in humanoid form, but once he switched to dragon, Beast Boy wouldn't survive! She doubted the boy even heard her.

Malichor: You must be joking…of all the Titans, only Raven and the white haired boy have enough power to even threaten me.

Beast Boy: Bring it.

Malichor fired twin bolts of magic at Beast Boy. Shifting into a rabbit, he dodged around them, turning into a cheetah and charging. Malichor fired another blast and he turned into a flea, springing up high before turning into a ram and coming down on Malichor. Malichor stumbled and fell. If he had bones, he would probably have a few broken ribs.

Malichor: Wretched beast! Your transformations are a joke at best! Let me show you real power!

Raven was afraid of this…but there was hope…if she could just call loud enough.

Raven: B…Beast B…boy… G…get…get the p…paper o…off me…

No good. Still too weak to reach Beast Boy's ears. Malichor turned into his dragon form. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurs Rex and tried to overpower him. He clamped his teeth on Malichor's neck, just where it meets the shoulder, making the dragon howl in pain and anger. His tail swatted Beast Boy away. Raven struggled frantically. There was no way. No way in the world Beast Boy could compete. Raven didn't want to look. She closed her eyes, sorely tempted to pray, but fully aware of who might answer.

Malichor: Impossible! 

The shout made Raven open her eyes again. What she saw caused her jaw to drop. Beast Boy…was…a…dragon. A giant green dragon…an exact likeness of Malichor, but green. But how? Even if Beast Boy knew that dragons existed, how could… The bite. Of course, when Beast Boy bit Malichor, he drew blood! That blood held the dragon's genetic code in it! Beast Boy mimicked what he had taken! It was so brilliant that it MUST have been an accident. The fight was much more even now. …of course now Raven had to worry about being fried or trampled on…they had already burst through the ceiling and flying around above her. A piece of the ceiling came down and knocked some of the papers off her body. With a start, she realized that she could move her arm, just a little. Slowly, she began to pick off more and more of the papers. Malichor landed with a weak thud, shrinking back to his humanoid form. Beast Boy landed nearby, bleeding from numerous cuts and slightly burned. He took a deep breath.

Malichor: No…no, you wouldn't…

As far as Beast Boy was concerned, Malichor wasn't human. He was a monster to the nth degree. Besides…he was all mystical and magical. He'd probably live…probably. Beast Boy blew a gust of flame from his mouth, causing the paper body of Malichor to go up like…um…paper. Soon there was nothing but ash. Raven picked the last of the paper off, her efforts made easier when she got her other arm to work. She crumbled the last few pieces and tossed them behind her. She was about to ask Beast Boy to burn them when he changed back and collapsed. Her eyes wide, Raven darted over and helped him up.

Beast Boy: Hey, Rae…you okay?

Raven: It's Raven…and I'm fine. He didn't touch me.

Beast Boy: You sound terrible.

Raven: Sore throat. Nothing more. What about you?

Beast Boy: Tired…don't think I can do that one too much. Mystic creatures must take a lot more outta me.

Sighing, Raven smacked his arm gently.

Raven: You idiot…

Beast Boy: Like I was going to run off and leave you like you said?

Raven: You heard?

Beast Boy grinned weakly and wiggled his ears.

Beast Boy: These things weren't made for smelling.

Raven: …Be…Garfield…thank you.

Beast Boy: You'd do the same for me, right?

Their faces were uncomfortably close. Raven blushed when she realized it and pulled back a little.

Raven: Y…yeah. Of course I would. …what about the others?

Beast Boy: I dunno…um…could you help me walk? My legs are apparently on strike.

Sighing, Raven helped him to his feet. She found Starfire in the hallway, helping Robin in very much the same way Raven had Beast Boy.

Raven: Glad to see you guys are alright.

Starfire: And you as well. You are undamaged?

Raven: Malichor preferred a more psychological type of torture.

Terra: Guys!

Terra rounded the corner. She had been searching for help for a little while now.

Starfire: Terra? Did you find no one?

Terra: Uh…I found Cyborg and Jinx…

Robin: So where's Cyborg?

Terra: Heh…um…well, you see…he's kind of…well…I need a little help with that. Jinx is down and out, but…well, you'll see.

Raven: You guys go…I need to find Shade.

Starfire: Yes…about Shade…since we have all found someone…then we can only assume that it was Krystal who…

Raven nearly dropped Beast Boy.

Raven: KRYSTAL?! You brought Krystal here?!

Terra: Hey, we said the same thing, but the girl agreed to help.

Raven: So? She's deranged, psychotic…

Krystal: Behind you.

Raven: …behind…me…

Turning, Raven saw Krystal's grinning face inches from her own. She cried out in surprise, an act Krystal mimicked. She had Shade by his leg and was still dragging him. Given her size, it was an impressive feat, dead weight and all.

Krystal: One Shade, hold the onions!

Starfire: We are thankful for your aid, Krystal.

Krystal: Gimme elixir!

Sighing, everyone shook their heads.

Krystal: Welp…guess I'm off to the nuthouse again. That's good, because it's getting hard to focus on anything fo…oh my god, you're GREEN!

Dropping Shade's leg, teleported onto Starfire's back, startling the Tamaranian.

Krystal: Strong with the force you are. To the asylum take me.

Starfire: Can…it wait until…oh. Raven, can you please remove the poison from Robin's veins? It is Kitten's toxin.

Raven: Kitten?

Robin: Kitten.

Gently putting Beast Boy down, Raven cleared Robin's veins of the venom. Robin was now able to stand on his own two feet.

Starfire: I shall take Krystal to the asylum. I gave my sister my word that I would ensure her safety.

Krystal: Isn't that always the way? The flapjack eggplant burns right through the gold plated beehive. …oh, I mean, that was sweet of her. Welp, let's go. Giddey up!

Starfire yelped as Krystal kicked her like she was a pony to be coaxed along. Sighing, Starfire took off.

Robin: …anyone seen Gremlin?

Beast Boy: Nope.

Terra: I wish.

Robin: Why?

Terra: …again, you'll see.

Robin sighed. Apparently Gremlin decided to bail while the getting was good. Shame…though right now Robin wasn't sure if he wanted to take him in or thank him. …maybe both. He picked up Shade.

Shade: Nnngh…ouch.

Raven: Thank Azar…

Shade: Where's Krystal…?

Beast Boy: Star took off with her. Went to commit her…again.

Sighing, Shade hung his head. Damn it all. He never got to thank her.

Terra: Can we go get the pieces of Cyborg now?

Others: PIECES?!

Beast Boy: Jinx took him apart?!

Terra: …actually that was me…he was KIND of taken apart…but when I tried to reconnect some things…well, let's just say I didn't help.

Robin: Terra…

Raven: You should have stopped.

Terra: It was like a damn Rubix Cube! I couldn't stop once I started. I'm sorry, but he's fixable! I didn't break anything. Let's just take him home and see what we can do…and if he doesn't remember anything, we never tell him what I did…okay?

Raven: …hear that, Shade?

Shade: Prime blackmail material.

Terra: This is about that photo isn't it?

Raven: What photo?

Shade: Never you mind, Raven.

**Asylum**

Krystal giggled from her cell at the sound of the screaming from nearby.

Blood Moon: It's too bright! Too bright! Gaaaah!

Naturally Blood Moon was no longer fit for a normal asylum, nor could she be kept in a room with lights dim enough for her to create shadows. She was given a visor so she could sleep, but other then that she had to be bathed with bright lights at all times. Fortunately for her, it didn't trigger her skin condition. Of course, she hated every minute of it. Sighing, Krystal leaned back on her cot. It was good to have her old room back…with her head spinning from the drugs in her system used to keep her from using her powers and keep her calm…it always made her feel funny. A new voice got her attention.

Jinx: I'm NOT crazy! He's really there! I know he's there! Let me out of here! I'd rather be in jail!

…and she really would. Jinx had no idea it was so damn NOISY in an asylum. All those screams! She didn't belong there. She really didn't. Sonic was real. Sonic was definitely real. Sure, nobody else could hear him. Sure she had absolutely no proof that he was there. Sure, he APPEARED to have died…but Sonic was definitely in her head…no, REALLY in her head! She wasn't imagining him! Jinx knew she wasn't!

Sonic: Give it a rest, Jinxie…

Jinx: You shut up in there! This is YOUR fault!

Sonic: MY fault?! You're the one who got caught!

Jinx: Thanks to your stupid advice!

Krystal: Hey, I can talk to voices too! Yes I can! No, I really can! Really! Would you keep it down?

Jinx: Shut up, you loon!

Krystal: You're crazy too, so shush up, Pinkie!

Ah…it was good to be back among friends. Especially the ones that hated her guts.

**Junkyard Lair**

Ravager stared at Gremlin for a moment.

Ravager: …you…bailed?

Gremlin: That's what I said, isn't it? I left my mark, that's enough for today.

Ravager couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gremlin had returned to base. When she asked what happened, Gremlin told her that he decided to go home.

Ravager: Enough for today? Enough for today?! Are you insane?!

Gremlin: Yes, but that's besides the point. I knew it wouldn't last. The idiot left two Titans free. It was bound to go bad. I did what I felt like doing and left.

Gremlin turned to Ravager and held up two fingers.

Gremlin: Two big rules when working with other super villains. One. If they don't plan to use you to take the fall right away, the idea will come to them when things get rough and two, it's when you've gotten what you want, it's best to cut out on the deal before you get screwed over. The only time you can trust them is when they stand to lose as much as you do.

He patted Ravager on the head.

Gremlin: And I've got a mentally unstable sibling to take care of.

Ravager swatted his hand away.

Ravager: I'm warning you, Gremlin…if I start thinking you're not going to help me get revenge, I'LL bail on YOU.

Gremlin: I'm in tears under this mask, I really am. A word to the wise, Rose. I'm only nice to you if you're nice to me. Piss me off and you WILL regret it.

Again Gremlin's lenses flash. Man, there HAD to be a button or something.

Ravager: Whatever…G-9 will be back tomorrow.

Gremlin: Hmm. …eh, whatever. I've got thinking to do.

Ravager grumbled. Didn't he always? She watched him walk away.

Thorn: _He was right to flee. If he had been captured, we'd be screwed._

Ravager: If he was telling the truth. He's always had a thing for Starfire. …what if he actually HELPED them?

Thorn: _Don't be stupid. He despises Robin with a passion. Even if he DID save Starfire, he would have killed Robin first. He just chose to leave while he still could and it was a wise choice. That's all there is to it, okay?_

Sighing, Ravager gave up. Thorn had been defending Gremlin at every turn. It was obvious why.

Ravager: You have the hots for him.

Thorn: _Feh…I most certainly do not. I'm merely trying to keep you on the right track, Rose. I'm your friend…your inner sibling, remember?_

Ravager: …y…yeah. I remember.

Thorn was right…she was being stupid. Thorn sighed in relief. She managed to twist Ravager's mind just right to put her back in a confused state for a while. She'll be easier to deal with for a time. Rose's suspicions didn't matter to her. Thorn didn't want Gremlin for his personality. All that matter was that inventive talent…and that BODY. Thorn grinned. She was going to enslave the boy, not marry him, after all. …and don't ask how Thorn grins without a physical body to grin with.

**Titan Tower: Roof**

Sighing, Starfire gazed up at the sky. When viewed from down below, it really appeared like there was nothing more then this planet. That the sky was just a blanket that covered it. It was an odd thought…but it occurred to her in a more philosophical moment and she couldn't shake it since then.

Robin: Hey.

Starfire smiled to herself. It was almost sad. Had she become so accustom to Robin's ways that even when he seemingly appeared from nowhere, she still wasn't surprised?

Starfire: Hello, Robin.

He sat next to her. Leaning over, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Robin: What are you doing up here?

Starfire: …trying to understand.

Robin: Understand what?

Well, this was going to ruin any romantic mood that could have been set…but he DID ask a question.

Starfire: Gremlin. Just when I believe I understood his way of thinking…he proceeds to release me from my captivity. Why is this?

She could feel him stiffen at the mention of the name. While it didn't compare to his loathing for Slade, Robin was NOT fond of Gremlin by any means.

Robin: …well, it took some convincing on my part, but I talked him into it.

Starfire: But why did he not kill you?

Robin: If you knew I was dead, would you have left quietly?

Starfire: He need not tell me…though I would have hunted him down and broken his entire skeleton upon discovering it. I just cannot fathom his reasoning.

Robin: Who says there is reasoning? Gremlin has two major motivations in life. His hate for me, and his love for you.

Starfire: And hate for Slade. Do not forget Slade.

Like he could ever forget Slade…

Starfire: My point is, Robin, that I am wondering if Gremlin is as hopeless to cure as he has led us to believe.

Robin: …yeah, maybe…

Okay…time for some damage control. Starfire straightened and turned to Robin.

Starfire: Perhaps I have talked for too long.

Starfire moved her face closer to Robin.

Starfire: Perhaps…there is something more…enjoyable for me to do with my mouth aside from speaking.

Robin smirked before kissing her. Starfire sighed mentally. Damage control complete. Condition green. Ah, the simplistic needs of the male teenage Earthling.

**Raven's Former Cell**

The paper that Raven pulled off her body was still. Then…slowly…ever so slowly…they began to move toward each other. It would take some time…but soon they would form a very human like shape. Malichor wasn't done just yet.

**THE END**


End file.
